bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan's Last Stand
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: DansLastStand.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 35 |last = Home Sweet Home |next = Show Me What You've Got }} Dan's Last Stand is the 35th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on May 4, 2008, in English. Plot Dan tells Shun, Julie, and Marucho, that he has yet to pass the test in the Doom Dimension; and the only way to have Delta Dragonoid evolve is that he has to defeat his friends one-by-one. Julie first battles Dan, and Dan wins. Then he battles Marucho and wins again. Shun says he will battle Dan the next morning. Masquerade is in the Doom Dimension and is about to start a battle with Exedra and his alter ego, Alice. Drago also reunites with Wavern. Major events *Dan tells his friends he must battle them to pass Apollonir's test. *The Brawlers stop using all of their Bakugan except their partner Bakugan. *Drago and Wavern reunite. *Dan battles Julie as part of his test and wins. *Dan battles Marucho as part of his test and wins. *Masquerade travels to the Doom Dimension and encounters Exedra, the Darkus soldier. Featured Brawls Battle at the Park *'Dan Kuso' VS Julie Makimoto Dan and Julie both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Julie's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and Julie both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid onto his Gate Card. (Power: 450 Gs) Julie throws out Subterra Hammer Gorem against Drago. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Hammer Gorem: 450 Gs) Julie activates Grand Impact on Gorem, increasing his power level by 200 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Hammer Gorem: 650 Gs). Dan opens his Gate Card, but it is nullified by the "Grand Impact" ability. Dan activates D-Strike Attack on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Hammer Gorem: 650 Gs). Dan activates Fusion Ability D-Strike Extreme on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 850 Gs - Hammer Gorem: 650 Gs). Gorem gets wiped out by Drago's fireball attack. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 1/1 ~ Julie's BR: 0/1 The winner is Dan Kuso. Second Battle at the Park *'Dan Kuso' VS Marucho Marukura Dan and Marucho both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/2 ~ Marucho's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and Marucho both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas onto his Gate Card. (Power: 400 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid onto his Gate Card. (Power: 450 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas Diablo against Drago. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Preyas Diablo: 400 Gs) Preyas activates Change of Attribute to change his attribute from Aquos to Darkus. Marucho activates Pyrus and Darkus Diagonal Relation, increasing both a Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan by 100 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Preyas Diablo: 500 Gs). Marucho activates Water Refrain, temporarily preventing Dan from playing ability cards. Dan opens his Gate Card. (Pyrus Normal: + 50 Gs) (Delta Dragonoid: 500 Gs - Preyas Diablo: 500 Gs) The battle end's up in a draw, as both Bakugan have the same Power Level. Diablo and Drago return to their owners, both in ball form. This round ends in a draw. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/2 ~ Marucho's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Preyas. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Darkus Preyas: 400 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Triple Battle), and the battle is put on hold. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/2 ~ Marucho's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Delta Dragonoid, Marucho's Preyas Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas Angelo onto the Triple Battle. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Darkus Preyas and Preyas Angelo: 800 Gs) Dan activates D-Strike Attack on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Darkus Preyas and Preyas Angelo: 800 Gs). Dan activates Fusion Ability D-Strike Extreme on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 850 Gs - Darkus Preyas and Preyas Angelo: 800 Gs). Preyas and Preyas Angelo get wiped out by Drago's fireball attack. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 1/1 ~ Marucho's BR: 0/2 The winner is Dan Kuso. Bakugan Seen *Apollonir (Pyrus (flashback -Humanoid Form) *Exedra (Humanoid Form) *Delta Dragonoid *Hammer Gorem *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Wavern Video de:Dans letzte Chance Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes